


A Favor to a Friend

by Piroco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dark Victor Nikiforov, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mercy Killing, Minor Character Death, Russian Mafia, dark everyone actually, i wrote this during a blackout, it just doesn't seem like it at first lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: Under the most pressing circumstances, a man makes a drastic choice for the sake of an old friend.Based offOmertaandFootprints by Kashoku





	A Favor to a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> There was a three hour blackout and I was feeling a bit inspired. Have an angsty ficlet about mafia grandpas.
> 
> I really have to stop killing characters (;´Д`)

"For what is worth, I'm honestly sorry it came to this, Kolya"

 

And he was. Yakov never thought he would ever make a true friend in the dark underbelly of Russia, where only fiends, traitors and cowards ever set foot. Nikolai was a man like no other, honest, hardworking and loyal, perhaps to a fault. He'd given his entire life to the Nikiforov Bratva — in retrospect Yakov thought that had been his biggest mistake, the Nikiforov didn't deserve a man like Nikolai. For all the years Yakov had seen Nikolai go from soldier to enforcer to counselor, nothing seemingly ever stopped him, every enemy defeated, every obstacle overcome; but Kolya wasn't invincible, every man had a weakness...

 

Kolya's was a girl by the name of Anastasia, his daughter.

 

Maybe Yakov was to blame too after all. Perhaps he should have stopped the ignorant, selfish girl when he still could; perhaps he should have put some sense into his idiot of a son, already married with a heir of his own, and cut his skirt-chasing on the bud; perhaps he should have been a better in-law to Valenka, supported her when no one else would; perhaps he should have been the one to put a bullet between his son's eyes, instead of Viktor...

 

Perhaps... Perhaps... Perhaps he couldn't have done anything. There was no way to know now, it was too late.

 

He had been tasked to kill the man before him, a man he'd long called friend — one of the only two men in this world he could ever call such.

 

Nikolai just sat serenely in front of him, a glass of vodka in one hand, so unlike a man that had just been sentenced to death. "Don't be, Yasha. you're only doing what you must."

 

That was right. He would never do this if it was in his power, never to Kolya. But it had been an explicit order from the new Pakhan, from Viktor.

 

All of the Plisetsky family was to be exterminated.

 

And, at least if it was Yakov, he could give his friend a kinder death.

 

Nikolai drank his glass in one gulp, and reaching for the small table at his side he took the bottle he poured the glass full again. "From the moment I heard of your son's death, and your grandson taking his place, I knew this moment would come." And Yakov believed it, he was sure Nikolai had been waiting for him — not just anyone, but him. He had been waiting in his house, unarmed, instead of fleeing or seeking shelter.

 

Nikolai gulped down the glass again, not even letting the drink touch his tongue. If it was possible, his expression became even more grim. "... And I'm grateful it was you, my friend, but... I have to ask... If you're here, does that mean that Nastya was...?"

 

Yakov could only nod, too ashamed to even voice his answer. He'd been too late, Viktor had gotten to Anastasia first. By the time Yakov had arrived she was long beyond salvation. The sight of it, of Viktor's deed... it was straight out of his most gruesome nightmares, far beyond anything he'd ever seen in his long, dark life.

 

A true testament of the depths of Viktor's madness and hatred.

 

"... I see... I feared as much..." This time, Nikolai put aside his glass, reaching for a different one and pouring the bottle's contents in it, then setting it on the table; Yakov knew what it meant. "... Yasha, I hold myself responsible for this... this tragedy. I accept my fate, and know I have no right to ask anything of you, but if you're willing to listen... Do what you must with me, but I beg you, please spare Yurachka... He's only a child..."

 

Yuri... Kolya's grandson, the light of his life, and the final catalyst of this disaster.

 

"... Please... If anyone can spare him... I anyone can convince Viktor of sparing him, it's you..."

 

Instead of an immediate answer, Yakov rounded Nikolai, until he was standing just behind him. He pulled his revolver out, pressing the muzzle against the back of Nikolai's head — where nape and skull met, just enough to give him a instant, painless death. Leaning forwards a bit, forcing his voice steady, he gave his answer...

 

"... I promise to you, Kolya, I will keep him alive and safe..."

 

He could feel, rather than see, Nikolai's smile. "...Thank you, Yasha... Well then... I wish you well, and may the devil have mercy on both of us."

 

An old goodbye, that. A little joke they used to share as youngsters, each time before an operation, or an equally violent visit to the Bratva's favored bars and brothels. Good memories now stained with the bitter ichor of the present.

 

"May he have mercy on us old fools." Yakov answered back. And then...

 

_Bang._

 

After a flash, Nikolai's body slumped forwards, limp and lifeless. Yakov rounded him again, facing him; as he'd hoped, Nikolai's expression was one of tranquil acceptance, he hadn't felt the pain of death. Yakov gently pushed him forwards, letting him lean against the chair, and with a hand he closed his eyes. His eyes went to the table, to the glass of vodka meant for him, he drank it without tasting — he couldn't feel the burn of the alcohol.

 

Mourning wouldn't be any good now. He had to find Yuri. He had to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come yell at me [here](https://piroco.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
